All About Us 20
by Henr
Summary: All About Us re-escrita sem sexo. One-shot. A saga As Peças Infernais não me pertence, nem seus personagens. Pertencem à Cassandra Clare.


As pálpebras de Will começavam a pesar, o luar entrando pelos quadrados da janela do quarto de Jem, iluminando o rosto do Caçador de Sombras deitado na cama, dormindo, descansando. O peito subindo e descendo lentamente, o coração de Will ficando aliviado cada vez que Jem respirava e seu pesando cada vez que o processo de respiração começava de novo. Will tinha medo que a qualquer momento o peito dele parasse de subir. Estava sentado na poltrona que ficava no canto do quarto de Jem, virada para a cama. Não era a primeira noite em que passava sentado ali, em claro, observando o outro Caçador de Sombras. Mais cedo, Jem havia começado a tossir em excesso, Will ficando em alerta como sempre ficava ao ouvir o outro tossir. Em seguida, Jem estava com sangue em sua manga e caindo ao chão, mas fora pego por Will antes que o atingisse. O Caçador de Sombras de cabelos escuros sabia o quanto era errado olhar para Jem do modo que ele olhava. Pelo Anjo, ele era amaldiçoado. Qualquer pessoa que o amasse morreria, mas ali ele estava, se permitindo ser gentil com Jem, demonstrar que se importa com ele, buscar conforto em seu quarto quando ninguém mais no Instituto o aturava. E também havia o fato de relacionamento entre _parabatais_ser expressamente proibido pela Clave. Mas Will não se importava. Ele podia manter o relacionamento dele com o garoto em segredo, se o mesmo retribuísse seus sentimentos. Ele se levantou da poltrona, seu coração pesava em seu peito. Estava combatendo as lágrimas em seus olhos. Queria que Jem melhorasse, que Jem acordasse, que Jem dissesse que tudo ficaria bem. Mas nada ficaria bem. Se Will tivesse a remota esperança de um futuro promissor, ele era um tolo total. Se Jem não fosse tirado dele pela doença, seria tirado dele pela maldição que ele carregava. Era questão de tempo para os dois serem separados. Ajoelhando-se ao lado da cama de Jem, Will segurou a mão do garoto com as suas duas, apoiando a testa contra a beirada da cama, deixando que as lágrimas começassem a escorrer. Jem já havia acordado muitas vezes e vira Will dormindo em uma posição desconfortável na poltrona de seu quarto, babando no próprio ombro. Sempre sentia seu coração se aquecer com a visão. Acordar de manhã e não encontrar o garoto ali fazia seu coração se apertar. Will levantou o olhar, seus olhos já inchados e vermelhos encarando o rosto pálido e inexpressivo de Jem. Qualquer pessoa podia sentir a doença emanando de Jem, sentir a morte se aproximando do garoto. As mãos de Will ainda seguravam a do garoto nas suas, acariciando-a. Ele observou os dedos longos e finos de Jem, pegando a mão do garoto e a pressionando contra a sua bochecha, se sentindo levemente reconfortado com o toque. Beijo a mão do garoto, pousando-a novamente ao lado do corpo inconsciente de Jem. Levanto-se e inclinando-se para Jem, beijou sua testa, em seguida selando levemente seus lábios ao dele. Um simples beijo, um simples toque de lábios. Apenas para aquecer o coração de Will, para ele ter algo a se segurar. Andou até a porta do quarto de Jem, parando em frente a ela, a mão na maçaneta. Não fazia sentido ele sair do quarto. Ele não conseguiria dormir, ficaria vagando pelo Instituto até enlouquecer e sair para se embriagar e andar pelas ruas de Londres até amanhecer, querendo fugir de seus sentimentos, de seus pensamentos. Will largou a maçaneta e sentou-se na poltrona novamente, encarando Jem novamente, as lágrimas já secas em sua bochecham, mas seus olhos continuavam úmidos.

Jem acordou, sentindo seu corpo um pouco dolorido. Tossiu levemente, sem sair sangue dessa vez. Olhara para Will dormindo em sua poltrona, agradecendo por não ter o acordado com a sua tosse. Jem olhou para o brilho do Sol invadindo o quarto e iluminando o rosto de Will. O garoto não precisava abrir os olhos para Jem notar que havia chorado. Saber aquilo partia o coração dele. Will já devia estar acostumado a essa altura, já devia ter se conformado que Jem iria morrer. Sentou-se na beirada da cama, encarando brevemente o chão e voltando o olhar para Will. O Caçador de Sombras de aproximou do outro sentado na poltrona, pousando sua mão no ombro do garoto que dormia.

- Will – Jem disse suavemente, balançando lentamente o ombro do garoto. O caçador de Sombras acordou assustado, se sentando logo em seguida, encarando Jem em pé em sua frente. Sem pensar duas vezes, Will se levantou e abraçou-o com todas as suas forças, sentindo o aroma do rapaz, respirando-o como se tivesse prendido a respiração por anos e ele fosse seu oxigênio. Jem retribuiu o abraço de Will, acariciando suas costas. Os dedos de Will acariciavam os cabelos na nuca de Jem – Will – O garoto repetiu, fazendo o outro quebrar o abraço. Os dois, ainda próximos demais, se encararam nos olhos.

- Eu não aguento mais, Jem – Will falou, abaixando o olhar para o chão, como se envergonhasse o que estava prestes a dizer. O silêncio de Jem foi um sinal para Will prosseguir – Não aguento mais passar noites sentado aqui, rezando por você, velando por você, e saber que a qualquer momento você pode ser tirado de mim e eu nunca ter a chance de... De te provar.

Ambos se inclinaram, lábios tocando e em seguida línguas se envolvendo.

- Não se preocupe – Jem mentiu – Eu não vou a lugar algum sem você.


End file.
